


chrysalis is an ugly word

by thedorkygirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedorkygirl/pseuds/thedorkygirl
Summary: I am a moth looking for her cocoon.I didn't grow up a silkworm,so it's nothing special. But I will stillforfeit the sky to revisit the embrace.





	chrysalis is an ugly word

I am a moth looking for her cocoon.  
I didn't grow up a silkworm,  
so it's nothing special. But I will still  
forfeit the sky to revisit the embrace.

Like many of my sisters, I would rather  
have been encased in gold. I would rather  
have emerged a bright and lovely butterfly.  
Having drawn my lot, I'm making do.

Those drab wings are disdained and discarded;  
I have another transport. On delicate spindles  
I crawl in dark spaces I never noticed above.  
The unwelcome pollutions of my previous address

are become a silt through which I trudge.  
I unsettle them like I am unsettled, and I  
call it a victory to share my homelessness  
as they float and speckle the winds.

I am a moth looking for her cocoon,  
broken by choice and dusted with travel,  
but when I at last find the forgotten  
pieces of my girlhood, I'll discover  
my own tranquility.


End file.
